Foul play
by Elmoslayer666
Summary: First story- Cassie Rineran is completly wild, she lives in the woods, doesn't know her own name and is severly homocidal. this is the story of when she's entered in the hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic! hope you like! please leave reviews and tell me what you think.**

The forest was old, perhaps even older than the mountain it stood on. The last mountain before the endless grasslands. I came here often to practice my skills, presently knife throwing. Six large boulders that sheltered it from the wind and cold flanked the clearing where I stood, all the trees surrounding it leaned in to the middle blocking the cold dirt from the suns piercing rays.

Wild game often wandered into this area to drink from the pool I had dug out and filled what must have been years ago. I'd created this pool for the sake of drinking from when I went up here time after time again. There were also several rows of berry bushes that dot the perimeter of my area and more throughout this part of the forest. That was why this spot was so perfect for me to live.

Sometimes I would wander back down the mountain slope to the cities of district two, but more often I would live of the wild blueberries or the fish I breed in my little lake, and I would lay under the outcropping in the boulders and sleep the winter away like the grizzlies. So I hated the people that lived in the village below, and I knew they hated me. I felt no connection to any of my species; I was not one of them. In fact, to the capitol, I probably didn't exist.

It's not like I didn't have a family, I just never talk to them and they never talked to me. They never visit me up here in the mountains, they never waved to me the few times they saw me sulking through the streets, and they especially never mentioned me to anyone they knew. I was a shame to them, ever since they realized my "special" problem, for many years day after day I slowly drift away from them as they thrust me in the opposite direction. For who would want a homicidal child, " there are enough mouths to feed in this family without taking care of a girl who could possibly send the capitol rushing to our house and killing us all!" they said to each other in guilt, trying to push back the fact that their daughter's ribs would show beneath her skin and her eyes would burn with desperation. It was not like they were poor, they were rich in fact, my father was one of the most famous doctors in Panem, but that wouldn't dismiss the fact that they kept a wild animal in their basement. For a while they clung to hope that I would turn normal, that my father could fix my horrid "disease" like he fixed so many others.

But now I lived here in the mountains, with nothing but my knives and shear determination. I struck out with my right arm, releasing the weapon and sending it straight into the heart of the tree. I heard a squeak from above and a rustle of leaves as a squirrel shot up to the top of the tree, fearing for its life.

"Don't worry!" I called up to it, "I only kill retards!"

I thrust the knife from the tree and examined it closely. It was a fine blade, more suitable for throwing then slighting, but I still used it quite often. The red glare of sunrise, I realized, had long since passed. I glanced over to the sundial I had created awhile before the wristwatch I had owned had broke. I had fenced it with stray animal bones I had found around the forest to keep wild animals from stepping across it and messing the symbols I had drawn in the dirt to indicate the times. I had also draped animal hides stolen from the people of district two over it to keep out the wind that would also surly destroy it, I only lift the drapes on days when the wind seemed to rest. The sundial indicated ten o' clock by the fish it lay peacefully on, ten was usually when the bears would wander into my clearing and fish. Since I couldn't stop the bears from this I packed away my knives and shoved all my tools into a rocky outpost, hidden from view by a large huckleberry bush.

I needed to move anyway, today was the day of the reaping, and I always went down to the city to see the reaping. Even if it wasn't me doing the killing, it always brought good feelings to see the look on a tributes face when they heard their name called for the whole nation to hear. I was burst out of my daydreaming by a low growl and a flash of fur through the trees and I swiftly rushed out of the clearing and down the path I always followed off the mountains.

The hunger games were always a good time for me, I never had the same anxiety as the other children even though I would bet my life on the fact that my mother and father had signed me up for about a million Tesserae, not because they need it but simply to be finely rid of me. The trail I was walking was stomped even and round about the trees, walked on so many times that not even the root of the trees broke into the pathway. It was not an animal path but more my path.

Quite often, at least once a month, I would wake in a cold sweat in the middle of the night and I would wander down to the city with nothing more than a sharpened blade in my hand. The next morning I would wake up, wondering if it was just a dream, to find a bloody knife and several valuable objects ransacked from the victims house. People I saw in the streets would often speak of how " instead of starving to death, dieing of disease, or sacrificing all your children in the hunger games, you can get killed the classy way here! In the middle of the night by an insane child from the woods! No wonder people say we're the third best district." They would shut up though when they saw that I was watching them.

I went on like this, thinking of all the people I had killed, until I stumbled upon the fence that separated the village from the outside. I was one flat grasslands now and I sweat was running down my back in abundance from the piercing sun, I did not envy those in the hunger games who were sent into barren desserts. I practically scaled the fence and dropped on the other side. It was like leaving a safe haven, jumping over that fence, like stepping from heaven to hell in one small jump. I shuddered a little in the heat and trudged on to the buildings and through to reach the town square.

When I arrive people are already filing about the clearing, kissing their children hopefully and pushing them towards the middle. I look around for a second as if expecting to see my mother and father waving towards me from within the crowd but I'm brutally disappointed. I scold myself for thinking this way and step over to the space where all the fifteen year olds are gathered. They all back away from me as I walk towards them and when I finally stop in my place, there is a large empty circle around me perimeter by anxious girls with both the possibility of being chosen and being so close to the wild girl. I watch as the mayor steps up and addresses the townspeople with his speech. I ignore this part of the reaping; I didn't come to hear his moronic rant.

He introduced three past winners, one was a very large man with strong muscles and a blank look on his face, he's known as Troop, the other was a small girl, of about thirteen who won the year before. I didn't remember how she won, but I guess she just tried to survive while the others beat each other and themselves to death, her name was Siana. I smiled up at Siana, I already hated her, and about two years ago she had witnessed me killing someone, not just someone, her father. Those were the only two tributes left after the fire several years past.

Now the mayor introduced a short grinning man, he looked a little like he wanted to kill the mayor, and I respected him for that, but it was most likely because he was so happy to have been promoted to such a nicer district then his last, since this was his first year in district two. He smiled and thanked everyone for coming, although, except for me, everyone here had been forced to come. He smiled in said the token " happy hunger games! And may the odds be ever in you favor!" then reached into the girl's bowl and, in the last second, I felt that something was wrong, with that long lost animal instinct that had helped so many times in the wild. The man stepped up and said in a loud but slightly jittery voice.

"Cassie Rineran!"

I look around searching for the unlucky girl who's been chosen but only see the other children waiting for someone to step up as well. I hear a gasp from within the crowd and turn to see my mother with her mouth gaping from behind the baker's shop, I start to wonder if that's where she's stood the last three reapings and I've just not noticed her. Then I see the little baby in her hands and frown, my little sister, the littlest Rivera. And then it hits me. Cassie Rineran is my name!


	2. Chapter 2: sadly it continues

I felt like slapping myself hard in the face; I'd forgotten my own name! Agh! How stupid could you get! Then I remembered where I was, what was happening, and why the heck I was thinking about my name in the first place. I'd just been chosen as a tribute for district two.

I would compete against others in a test of wits and strength in which only one will survive. It was my doom. Most of all, this wasn't a career district and who would want to save the life of the wild girl. I pondered this for a second, weighing the different aspects. Then I smiled. NEAT!!!! I never thought I would be in the hunger games! Ha! I was a shoe-in, the other tributes were dead-meat! Still, that would involve getting along with other people for a while in the beginning, but no matter! When the games begin it won't matter, everyone will be dead!

I glanced back at my mother, but instead of the enthusiastic cheering that I expected at my doom she was pale and silent as a ghost, as if the one thing she cared most about had blown-up right in her face. Did she actually love me enough, after all this time, to **not **want the killer girl dead? I shook this idea from my head, of course that wasn't the reason. Then what was? Then I understood, my parents never told anyone the wild girl was their daughter, if I walked up there under the name Rineran, their reputation would be ruined for sure! I smiled at my power; this was going to be too good.

So then I walked obediently forward waving to the crowd around me. At first I could see they thought it was a joke, looks like the wild girl has a sense of humor after all, but then when I kept walking their humor turned to confusion and shock. Some looked back at my mother others just stood gaping and staring at me as I trot down the aisle. I started to feel what could be described as embarrassment and anxiety. My animal instincts were screaming at me to turn around and run, run all the way back to the woods and my clearing. But it was too late, because the short man smiled what could be his largest smile and beckoned me next to him.

Once I was there I fidgeted nervously and tried to smile menacingly at the crowd, but ultimately ended up looking like I'd just eaten a bad piece of meat.

"I give you Cassie Rineran, your girl tribute for the 54th hunger games!" at first everyone is silent, still trying to contemplate what had just happened. Then the cheering starts, slowly at first, but eventually a thunderstorm of applause and whooping breaks out. Somewhere in the audience I swear I can hear chanting about the wild girl, biting and dust. I'm utterly flustered; the only thing that keeps me from falling over is the sight of my mother. She's not looking at me at all; she's looking down and appears as if she's crying. I glance sideways at the past tributes, troop has a big dumb grin on his face, I doubt he even knows what's going on, but Siana isn't ecstatic like the rest of the crowd or despairing like my mother, she's just thoughtful, which is the worst of all.

"Now quite everyone, I know this may be you're best player and you'll be rooting for her in the games, but we still have to pick the boy's tribute!" the man shouts to the crowd at his feet. At first I'm shocked by his lack of knowledge, but then I remember that he was new. How fun would it be in the training center to flip his views of me **completely **around. Next he reaches into the boy's bowl and rustles the papers a bit. The crowd finally calms down and stares at the bowl in anticipation, waiting and watching, wondering who would have to be a tribute along side the wild girl. The man finally pulls out a slip and announces,

"Tray Liser"

I've never heard of him, and he doesn't look like I would ever care to have heard of him. He's about average height, average weight, average everything, and of course he has that average look on his face as he walks stiffly down the aisle. I can't control the impulse to laugh and that only makes him paler. When he finally stands beside the man he swiftly glances my way, whimpers, and stands rigid as he hears the small amount of cheering and the even louder amount of silence. He was afraid of me ' afraid I might decide to take out a few tributes **before **the game?' I think 'you should be'.

The mayor started with his long treaty of treason speech, this would usually be the time I wondered off and looted some people's house before I went back home. But that wasn't possible today, because there was an incredible chance I would never go back home ever again. My tools! I remembered that I had left my tools in that outcropping. They'd be safe there for a long while, I only hoped someone would stumble upon them in the woods and make good use of them. I mentally scolded myself, of course I was coming back, why wouldn't I? It's not like I couldn't survive in the wild, or like I couldn't stand to kill other people.

By the time I had managed to slightly steady my head the mayor had finished his long speech, the anthem is playing and a group of peace keepers are throwing us into the justice building. I'm pushed into my own room with a lot of shoving and arguing and I think I may have bit one of the peacekeepers because he leaves with a large bloody spot on his arm. I sit there for a while, heaven knows why. I wouldn't be visited by anyone. Even the little children wouldn't dare each other to visit me like they usually did with the other tributes.

After a while a man finally comes to visit me before the trains come. He's short, very short, chubby, and has a small mustache on his lip. He looks depressed and puffy eyed. Before I can wonder who he is he answers that for me.

"Cassie Riveran? No… of course you're her… I'm… you know the boy tribute, tray? I'm his father…" he stops talking for a second, frail and alone, he mentally flinches when I say

"Yes?"

He stumbles at my words, obviously expecting something harsh instead of my smooth, almost kind, answer. He straightens himself and continues.

"Ahh, yes. As I was saying, me and tray's mother always were afraid that our boy would someday be entered into the hunger games, I mean, who's parents aren't?" he chuckles, as if this were funny,

"So we decided that we'd give the other tribute this," he reaches into his coat for a second pulling something he must have been keeping in his pockets, "blade. As a quit pro quo to allied or son to help him as far as he can go, with… your help."

He's pulled out a dagger, a dagger of about the finest measurements I've ever seen. The actual blade has been painted the most beautiful black, with a bright, stunning gold for the hilt. It's long, almost too sharp to look at, but it's not a throwing knife. It's a stabbing knife! I try my best to hold back my love for this blade, and gently lift it from his hand. I cut myself on purpose to test out the blade. It barely even touches my skin, but it leaves a long bloody cut. "Well?" he shivers, I can see the desperation in his eyes, he understands that this is his son's only chance.

I hold his eyes for a few seconds, straining the moment. Then I pronounce mockingly,

"This is the worst blade I have ever seen my whole life!"

He's completely overwhelmed,

"But it was the most expensive one in the shop, the shopkeeper is an expert and he told me it was a very fine blade."

"Well, it's not. The shopkeeper you speak of was obviously lying to you to make a sale. You are even a larger imbecile then I expected you to be when I first say you, which is saying a lot, I didn't think it could go any higher!"

"B-but"

"No buts! And no, I will not help your son. In fact, I will make it my prime concern to be as much of a burden on him as possible. Also, I will make sure I kill him graphically and mercilessly, probably with this very blade!" I hold up the blade waving in his face, daring him to try to take it back. I'll kill him if he tries.

This leaves the boy's father completely stunned, he doesn't even look like he'll faint. He just stands there like a bonehead. Classically, the peacekeepers walk in the very minute and have to drag him out of the room; I wave to him and smile my nicest smile as he passes through the door.

By the time I think that I've been sitting in that room for at least two life times, I hear a slam as someone opens and closes my door.

"Finally!" I say, "I think I've been in here forever! We going' to the train station."

But instead of the peacekeepers, I see the lithe figure of my mother. She's obviously been crying, I see that she hasn't brought Rivera; my father must be holding her. She stops in front of me and I notice my mouth is hanging wide open. I quickly close it, bring on my best glare and hiss,

"So… come to tell me how much I deserve this." She suddenly looks like she might start crying, I stop talking, the last thing I need is to deal with some crybaby for the next few minute. She finally regains herself and whispers,

"I never wanted you to go, when you left for the forest, but your father told me I had to let you go. That it was what you wanted… I never got over it, for years I cried my self to sleep every night."

I interrupt her by getting in her face and whispering, "if you really loved me you wouldn't have kept me in this world…" I stand back a bit and say in a normal voice, "wow, mom, I really thought you would sign me up for Tesserae, or did you, I must say if you didn't it was selfish enough by itself. Let me keep killing Just to save your reputation, I can't believe I thought you were better than that."

Tears are sliding off her face now, "that's not why I didn't sign you up for Tesserae"

"Out…"

"I love you, Cassie. Whether you know it or not. You're always my daughter, no matter who you are."

"Did you not hear me!" she finally realizes it would be better to leave; she slowly backs up then runs for the door. She's gone before I can say another thing. Soon afterwards the peacekeepers enter my room, "are you ready to board the train, Miss. Rineran"

"Yes, I am."

The next thing I know, I'm boarding the train and setting off for the capitol.


	3. Chapter 3

okay, for anyone that actually reads this, im sorry about all the spelling, grammer, and book mistakes in the last chapters, but im not going to go back and fix that. i dont really have that time.

also, i really dont think this is good, i write WAAAAAYYYY better than this, but im simply not inspired. but i thought "what the heck" and that i may as well continue it, maybe it'll get better. anyway, this is a very short chapter just to get me going on this story again. well, enjoy...i guess.

* * *

"Well, now that we're all here. Why don't we get acquainted!" chimed the short man who had escorted the reaping. I'd only got on the train a couple of hours ago and already hated every person here. Every one was much too cheery for the occasion, and those that weren't had faces colder than stone. I had the most trouble with siana, those thoughtful, yet melancholy eyes that store right into my soul, such a disheveled place. I cringed away from her, why did she just keep staring?

"Well… hello everyone!" boomed the man once again. I swiftly shook my head and directed my attention back to the speaker. I scanned the room to find that no one else had been listening either. I wasn't the only one lost in thoughts. "I'll introduce myself first! Hello, I'm luohanguo! But you can just call me luo!"

Luo, what kind of name is that? He must be queer.

"I'll be aiding you in preparing for the hunger games, but _haha_ you all already know that."  
Oh dear god.

"Umm…" piped the boy across the table. "I'm tray?"

Great, well, there's no doubt that he'll be one of the first to go.

"There's not much to say about me, other than my father's a doctor,"

No duh, smart boy.

"And I am, was, in training to become a doctor myself…"  
"Well, tray, if you win the hunger games, you wont have to become a doctor, you'll be able to retire early." Spoke siana.

"I guess…"

"Ahh…" mumbled luo, "and how about you Cassie?"  
I continue to eat, completely ignoring his previous statement. If I ignore them, maybe they'll go away?

"No point asking her." Shares siana, "she probably hates everyone in this room"

"Not true" I smile, "you're the best friends I've ever had!"

Once again, silence envelopes the little group. Every clank of a plate, or the thump of a glass hitting the table suddenly becomes over exaggerated.

"My name is troop" beams troop.


End file.
